


Burning Up

by AsilandWriting



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsilandWriting/pseuds/AsilandWriting
Summary: Vav walks into their HQ, just to see a sick X-Ray and be overcome with platonic protection waves.





	Burning Up

“You won't belief, what I just found out, X-Ray! “, screamed Vav into the cellar, the first thing he did, after coming through the door, “I finally know, where the corpirate went!”

He stormed in and rushed to his white board, looking through the news and paper clips, as he rearranged them, his eyes looking through them in hurry. He smiled brightly, hands on the wall, as he leaned in anticipation in front of it.

“It was just a matter of time, before he would be found, I told you!” he giggled, as he turned around and took a look behind him at the couch, “That means, we can finally take him down for good, am I rig-…?”

He lost the sentence in his ramblings, when he noticed X-Ray, seemingly not listening to him, as his head was dropped lazily over the couch. The curious thing was however that he wasn't even playing anything, the television black as darkness itself, the window the only light source in the room. Vav only realized now, as he took a look around him, dim walls and shadows greeting him, before he slowly made his way to the sofa. As he came near, he could hear X-Rays breath, hard and erratic, as if not knowing how the concept of taking oxygen worked. It came out raspy, as if struggling, and something in Vav started to ring in panic. The next thing he did, was rush beside him, only to ralize that his friend was sleeping down here. But the nap wasn't by any means peaceful, so he started to shake him, willing him to wake up, before his hand flew over X-Rays forehead.

Without touching it he could feel the heat radiate from his friend, biting his lip.

“X-Ray? Come on, can you hear me?” Vav asked worried, his hand now clasped around his friends shoulders, trying to see movement in the Puerto-Rican besides his lungs expanding.

X-Rays face was sweaty and flushed bright pink, Vav blinking when he saw his eyelids flutter, bright, hazel eyes now a dull black. His hands were opening and closing, trying to figure out where he was, breath hitching. Dizziness and confusion swam in them, as he blinked at Vav, his mouth trying to form words.

Then he grabbed the brit’s hand, weakly but with determination, before he pressed it against his forehead.

He seemed to relish in the coldness of it and he sighed in bliss, while Vav looked baffled, panic rising again at X-Rays behaviour. The Puerto-Rican wasn't someone who necessarily liked being touched, so it meant, that he needed serious help. But when Vav tried to take his hand back and go find his mother or even a phone, X-Ray let out a whine, making Vav stop in his tracks.

“D-don't leave me…”

It came out brokenly, X-Ray sounding desperate to keep Vav beside him, and the brit swallowed hard, not knowing what to do.

But X-Ray needed him, so there was only one solution.

He let go of him, X-Ray clasping his hand at Vavs shirt, as he hushed him in a caring voice. Then Vav took a seat beside his friend, before he pushed his sick friend into his lap, X-Rays head now in the crook of Vavs neck, and his legs across the couch. Then Vav looped his arms around X-Rays chest as he pushed him up, before his hand started to brush through thick, black locks.

X-Ray sighed again in relief, as he buried his fists in Vavs chest, his white shirt crushed under his fingertips, before his eyes opened again.

“D-don't leave…” it came from his mouth again, a little louder than before, but Vav pressed his fingers against X-Rays cheek, so it could cool down a little.

“Why didn't you tell me, you were sick?” Vav asked experimentally, voice still caring and quiet, as he hoped he could bring his friend back to sleep, so he could get help later.

X-Ray seemed to process the words, as if he had to translate them into his own language, before he buried his head into Vav. The brit swore, that X-Ray was burning through him, his hair greasy and his hands sweaty, as he heard him swallow hard again and again, as if keeping down the slime, that build around his throat. He could also feel him shaking, so he hugged him harder, keeping him in place, as X-Ray breathed through his clogged nose.

Then he sighed a little, his voice croaking, as he closed his eyes tiredly: “Couldn't find you…”

“I was in the kitchen, when you passed me… I asked you, if you wanted anything and told you, I would go see Hilda for tech,” Vav corrected him, his head trying to make sense of X-Rays delirious state.

But X-Ray shook his head, as he gripped harder, as if he was scared Vav could disappear, as he gasped: “No… I couldn't find you… everybody leaves…”

Vav could practically see X-Ray crumbling, sweat trickling down his forehead, breath hitching. Whatever had been going on in his mind, it must have been painful and letting him see things, his whole form shaking. Whatever he had slept or had been awake, he must have been dreaming, sickness and fever forming his thoughts into reality.

The brit had been gone for 5 hours.

Vav hugged X-Ray a little tighter, as he pressed his head over his ear, whispering as careful and soothingly as possible: “I would never leave, okay? Everything is fine. You're safe and I'm here.”

X-Ray seemed to register that, but his face was still twisted in fear and guilt, as his cheek leaned against Vavs own, his fever like a fire burning through him. Vav on the other hand felt like ice, his heart clenching at seeing his friend like this. If he had looked after him, before he went, then he could have maybe prevented the fever to break out like this. He could have taken care of him, instead of leaving his friend with his own thoughts. X-Ray meanwhile had the need to bury himself further in his lap, breath still hard but quieter, as he opened his eyes again.

“Your my best friend…” he then hushed out, looking sleepily at the ceiling, as Vav left X-Rays cheek and looked down at him.

Both pair of eyes stared at each other, Vav analysing his friend, as if trying to memorize him, while X-Ray's were clouding in fever. Blue clashed with brown, and both seemed at peace in that single moment, before Vavs lips curled into a tiny smile.

Then he leaned his forehead against X-Rays, as he whispered in content, “And your mine.”

X-Ray seemed okay with that answer as well, as he let out a silent breath again, sitting up, so he could press himself against Vavs forehead. Vav held him in place, as both of them closed their eyes, before Vav could feel X-Ray go slack in his arms. At first he wanted to stay like this a while longer, not remembering when the last time was, when they had a reason to be that close, before he leaned backwards.

Then he swiftly rolled from the couch, as he laid X-Ray on the pillow, before he dashed up the stairs, hoping X-Rays Mom was there, or Hilda in her new laboratory across the few streets, so she could take a look at his friend.

Maybe X-Ray could explain him later then, in a more awake state, what he had meant with “everybody leaves”.

**Author's Note:**

> That fanfic is years old, but it's still a nice read, so I'm here to share


End file.
